


Good Job

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, post Kill Ari, translated drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she returned from her mission in the US, Eli was satisfied with Ziva's job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buen trabajo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423297) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



“Good job,” Eli whispered after the coffin had gone down, while the gravediggers threw the first spadefuls of earth on Ari's casket.

“Good job,” but Ziva couldn't stop crying. Or shaking. Or feeling the ghost watching her through the mirror was laughing at her. She tried to wipe its laughter away with a punch she didn't feel. Only the blood made her realize she was wounded.

“Good job.” The pain in her hand was unbearable, but she refused to stifle it with painkillers. When Eli saw her bandage, he said nothing.


End file.
